Whipped Cream
by Lavasharks
Summary: Pinkie Pie invites me over for a treat. -CLOPFIC-


I opened the door to the Sugarcube Corner and stepped inside. It appeared to be empty.

"Hello? Pinkie? Mrs. Cake?"

I got a response from the kitchen. Pinkie Pie, letting me know she was there with her cheery voice. It always put a smile on my face to hear her.

Entering the kitchen, I see Pinkie Pie facing away from me, putting something in the oven. I got a good view of her pink flank and resisted the urge to touch it. I kept my mind focused.

"You wanted to see me, Pinkie?"

"Yes, I did." she said, shaking her plot around, making me slightly uncomfortable.

She turned to face me with a smile. "I need you to taste test some treats for me. Tell me how they taste~."

"I can do that." I said.

"Wonderful!" she said. She bounced over to the counter and retrieved a cupcake with vanilla frosting on it.

I reached for it but she held my hoof back. "No no..." she said as she slowly fed me the cupcake, a seductive smile on her face.

I took a bite and chewed. "Not bad." I said.

"Oh, but you need to get the full taste of the frosting, silly!" she said. She slowly bit the same cupcake that she fed me, twirling her tongue around the treat, never taking her eyes off of mine.

I wasted no time at all and began to kiss her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she lets me explore. I let her do the same thing.

We pull away and let a long saliva trail connect our mouths. I rub her flank with a hoof while holding her close with the other. After a while of kissing, she pushes me down onto the floor. On my back, I let her get a good view of my stallionhood. She quickly changed the sign on the door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'.

She returned to me with her seductive smile and bent down, kissing me while slowly stroking my hardening member. Her tongue entered my mouth and went over all my teeth. The floor was cold under my back, but I didn't care. I was already heating up.

She removed her lips from mine and licked my member from base to tip. I smiled and told her to keep going, laying my hooves behind my head, eyes closed in pleasure.

She stuck the tip in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around, bobbing her head up and down in a quickening rhythm. I softly moaned.

"Keep going." I said.

She got up and returned with whipped cream, spraying it on my member. She returned to sucking, while I groaned more.

I put a hoof on the back of her head to push her faster. She said something, but it was muffled. I removed my hoof and she spoke.

"Let's change things up!"

She got up off the floor and I did the same. She giggled and led me into her room. Just as I imagined it: pink everywhere. Her large bed could accommodate more than two ponies, and it was also pink with frilly designs on it.

Going to the bed, she lay upon it and beckoned me to join her.

"Hurry. Don't keep me waiting~." she said.

I went up to her and put a hoof to her marehood, making her squirm. She wiggled and shook on my hoof, and moaned whenever I changed direction.

She bit down her lip to keep from moaning, then managed to get a few words out.

"Y-you hear th-that?"

I stopped. Yeah, I heard it too.

Somepony entered the shop.

"Damn," I said. I had to think quickly. Who were they?

The voice downstairs yelled. "Pinkie! You here?" The voice was Mrs. Cake's.

I kept my mouth shut, yet remained in the position Pinkie enjoyed. I froze.

"Yes! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Pinkie.

"Okay, I just came to get my bag." she yelled in return.

After a few seconds, the door closed again. Pinkie and I stared at each other before she asked me to continue.

I went upon the bed and nibbled her ear, making her giggle in delight. I planted kisses on her neck before positioning myself at her entrance. I looked at her for a reaction.

"Do it..." she said.

I licked her marehood and tried to find her special spot. She squirmed and shook under my tongue.

"Oh! Yesss..."

I pushed my tongue in and swirled it around, letting her fully enjoy herself. I wanted her to be fully pleased, but she tasted wonderful.

I kept my tongue going before getting up and positioning myself at her entrance.

I slowly pushed myself in and out, making her hot and heavy. She wasn't a virgin, so she felt no pain. Only pleasure. I kept pumping as her lips met mine again. I went rougher as I pumped faster and more forcefully.

"Ah! Yessss~ keep going!" she yelled out.

We continued for a few minutes before I bent her over the bedside and entered her from behind. Her front hooves at the bedside, my front hooves on her luscious flank. She yelled out in pleasure with each pound, and we felt ourselves get close.

"I-I'm c-coming!" she yelled.

She came and I did shortly after, pumping into her plot with my remaining strength. Her juices flowed onto the floor as she climbed into bed and lay there, panting. I did the same, and she lay a hoof on my chest.

"That was great!" she said.

I chuckled. She fell asleep shortly after. Her soft peaceful breathing made me sleep as well.

I had awoken hours later, Pinkie still by my side, her hoof wrapped around my chest. Her mane was completely down, but there was a large smile on her face. The smile I always loved.

She awoke and looked at me. We kissed once more, closing our eyes and embracing in the bed.

Going downstairs, we found the whipped cream bottle where we left it hours before. She took the bottle and sprayed whipped cream down her mouth. I chuckled.

"Twilight and the others are probably wondering where I've been. We were supposed to hang out hours ago." she said. She hugged me. "But I'm glad I made the right choice."

Her mane poofed back into it's usual form, then she spoke more cheerily.

"Meet here tonight?"

"Of course." I said.

She giggled, kissed my cheek and bounced out, letting me catch a good look of her flank as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: My first clopfic did pretty well, and people kept saying they'd read more of this, so here it is for my more mature audiences. My friend dared me to write a Pinkie clopfic. As a result, this is posted. I can't deny a dare like that. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should keep this up here. I feel odd just submitting it now. Well, time will tell...<strong>

**-Sharky's waifu is Pinkie Pie~**


End file.
